La Cacería
by Brujhah
Summary: ¿No sabes qué le hacen los perros a los lobos? Gendry tampoco dejaba de recordar esas palabras. Pero él lo sabía, un Perro no era nada al lado del Lobo, menos de un Huargo. La búsqueda de Arya desde los ojos de la Hermandad, desde los ojos del Toro.


**A la Caza del Perro y la Loba**

Sentía la cabeza aplastada, como si de la nada su cabello y el yelmo amenazaran con doblarle el cuello de manera poco natural, Gendry sabía que se trataba de la fiebre que comenzaba a ascender, no era el primero en caer y seguramente no sería el último. Pero, como todos, no dijo nada, no demostraría debilidad frente al escudero de su señoría, el niño estaba en peores condiciones que él desde la noche anterior y no lo había escuchado quejarse en ningún momento. Prefería culpar a su pelo, la mata negra parecía más indomable que de costumbre, cuando lo usual sería que el agua lo domesticara; se le apelmazaba sobre la frente provocándole una molesta comezón cerca de los ojos, incomodándole la vista y, por sobre todo, la posición de su yelmo.

Lo cierto es que no quería dejar la cabalgata, quería estar ahí cuando los encontraran y no en una cama al cuidado de un desconocido. Ned, le había entregado un yelmo que su cabeza no llenaba para que se protegiera de la lluvia. El niño le advirtió sobre el ruido de las gotas, pero de todas maneras lo aceptó, ahora no sabía si arrepentirse o no. Le habría gustado usar aquél en el que tanto trabajara cuando era aprendiz de armero, pero los hombres de Ser Armory se lo quitaron cuando los atraparan. Arya había llegado a su lado con la boca sangrante y, lo cierto, es que a él le habría gustado luchar un poco más. Bueno, en esos momentos, para él, Arya no era más que una niña que al igual que _Comadreja_ no sabía a lo que se arriesgaba. Recordó a la niña llorona que a penas caminaba y sintió culpa, cuando la encontraron con su madre la mujer no dejaba de llorar y gemir _"por favor",_ soñaba bastante seguido con el momento en que la enterrara y no dejaba de preguntarse si es que ahora que servia a la Hermandad encontraría a la niña por ahí.

"_Debe estar muerta"_

Arya le había dicho que la niña huyó de Lommy en cuanto sintió que los soldados de la Montaña se les acercaban. En esos días habían escuchado a lobos reales y el Ojo de los Dioses estaba rodeado de Leones. Comparado con la actualidad, el camino hacia el Muro le parecían recuerdos gratos y tranquilos, ese _"por favor"_ lo había arruinado todo.

Gendry no esperaba muchas cosas de si mismo. Decían que pertenecer a la Guardia de la Noche era un castigo para los hombres, pero él no recordaba haber cometido crimen alguno, sabía que era huérfano y, si bien, su maestro se había hartado de él, quería comer y tener abrigo. _Se Acerca el Invierno_, como decían los Stark y sobrevivir le parecía natural e imperioso, algo que debía hacer, solo que en algún momento se imaginó como un caballero vestido de negro defendiendo a los Siete Reinos de un terror indescriptible y poderoso, pero cuando llegaron a aquella aldea y vio los cadáveres, cuando se dormía con el gemido angustiante de la mujer rogando, entendió que no todo era tan simple o fantástico, entendió que existía la seria posibilidad de no llegar al Muro y terminar siendo alimento de cuervos. Y al escuchar al Cosquillas y a la Montaña, entendió que todo podría ser mucho, pero mucho peor.

Como varios dentro del grupo, terminó agripándose después de cabalgar toda la noche bajo la lluvia. Con el yelmo no se mojaba la cabeza, ni el pelo se le apelmazaba. Pero con la fiebre, sentía que su cabeza era aplastada con un martillo, como si él mismo se estuviera dando golpes a cada gota que resonaba contra el acero. Ned tenía razón, pero él jamás se lo admitiría.

Nunca había sido bueno montando y desde que huyeran de Harrenhal el aprendizaje resultó doloroso e incómodo, se creyó seguro de sus habilidades mientras estuvo en la hermandad, pero nunca cabalgó toda la noche a ese ritmo, cuando tomaron un descanso fue el primero en descender de su caballo, un latigazo de dolor subió desde sus pantorrillas a patearle el culo, seguramente lo tenía en carne viva.

"_Parecieran que fueron siglos"_

Desde que salieran de Desembarco con Yoren, desde que Ser Armory clavara un hacha en medio de la cabeza del hermano negro, desde que la Montaña los arrastrara a Harrenhal, desde que huyeran. Bajo ese espacio de tiempo había olvidado que días atrás estuvieron en Alto Corazón y que ella comenzó a esquivarle desde que decidió unirse a la banda de Lord Beric... Y solo había sido una noche cabalgando, en medio de la oscuridad, con relámpagos acompañando la vista.

En medio de la búsqueda en plena oscuridad, Watty perdió su caballo cuando este se encabritó, estuvo cerca de que le ocurriera lo mismo, pero Ned le dijo como controlar al animal. Poco después _Jack-con-suerte_ y Pies de Flan decidieron ir al septrio con la esperanza de que al menos Lord Beric hubiera tenido más suerte, prometieron volver con noticias, pero hasta ese momento ninguno había regresado.

Sin embargo, terco como era, no dejó que los calambres pasaran y volvió a montar, preocupado de seguirle el paso a Harwin no quiso aparentar el cansancio y la fiebre que le molestaban. El caballerizo de Invernalia era el más desesperado en encontrarla. Y en cierto sentido Gendry compartía su preocupación.

El yelmo, re-picaba balanceándose en contra del propio movimiento de su torpe cabalgata. El cielo había comenzado a clarear hacia el este gris y opaco, Thoros soltó una bendición al dios rojo y Gendry admitió que la luz, bajo esa lluvia, realmente era una gran ayuda. Con el cambio al amanecer venía un enrarecimiento del aire que le gustaba. En Desembarco del Rey era la señal que le enviaba el día para despertarse, calentar la fragua y darse un baño… pero en esos momentos era diferente y toda aquella sensación estaba enmarcada por el frío. Jamás había vivido un invierno y desde que salieran con Yoren, las mañanas se tornaron cada vez más heladas. En un inicio había logrado capear la sensación con ejercicio y ropas, pero a esas alturas siquiera eso le servía. Lo normal habría sido esperar que con la llegada de la claridad el ambiente se calentara, pero a Gendry le parecía que era el preciso momento en el cual todo se volvía mucho más helado, las ráfagas de viento cortaban la piel como un buen acero debería hacerlo y si a eso se le agregaba la lluvia, Gendry admitía que el invierno más que solo ser algo de lo que los adultos hablaban, le parecía cada vez más encima, real y peligroso.

— ¡Deteneos! — ordenó el sacerdote rojo, el caballo de Gendry siguió avanzando, mientras que con torpeza trataba de controlarlo con las riendas, el culo le ardió y el escudero de su señoría se le adelantó. Tenía tres o cuatro años menos que él, casi como Arya, pero le ayudó con las riendas de su caballo y lo hizo con prestancia y elegancia, de una manera casi casual, lo que le sacó un gruñido molesto.

— Los relámpagos lo ponen tenso... lo habéis manejado muy bien. — le sonrió. Era ridículamente cortes, todo lo contrario a la chica flacucha que estaban buscando. No obstante, el jamelgo obedeció al niño; se detuvo y nuevamente Gendry batalló para hacerlo girar.

— ¡¿Por que nos detenemos?! — preguntó el caballerizo — ¡No podemos dejar que el maldito perro se nos escape! — Harwin era su nombre y conocía a Arya desde que era un bebe — ¡Mi señora corre peligro a su lado! — siquiera Gendry era tan tonto como para saber que aquello significaría muerte o la violación la muchacha.

— Pero llevamos horas siguiendo su rastro… sin encontrar una maldita pista — escupió Lim.

— Es imposible que tomara camino al norte; si lleva a la niña con Robb Stark, no tendrá recompensa y mandaran su cabeza de regalo a los Lannisters. — dijo Anguy molesto — Yo digo que se ha encaminado al sur y todo esto es solo un despiste.

— Después de como huyó del Aguasnegras, seguramente necesita el perdón de los leones... El que Lord Beric lo halla liberado de culpa no significa que los Lannisters harán los mismo, dicen que hasta la Montaña lo busca — agregó Lim.

— Por lo mismo debería evitar el sur— replico Thoros — Hacia el este, Roose Bolton aun no sale a de Harrenhal y sus norteños siguen dominando desde Poza de la Doncella hasta el Vado Rubí, aun si lograra evitarlos nada dice que no podría encontrarse con la Compañía Audaz... Además esta lluvia no ayuda mucho, sin ella podría buscarla en las llamas — Gendry no entendía muy bien todo lo que tenía que ver con las llamas y el Dios rojo. Por lo demás se sentía completamente perdido. Difícilmente podría ubicar si es que estaban caminando al norte o al sur, se fijó en los árboles y siquiera pudo ver musgo, seguramente la lluvia se lo había llevado.

— Creo que R'hllor no está para nosotros, la loba era extraña, quizás fue su voluntad la que la alejó — sin pensarlo mucho Gendry picó espuelas y en menos de lo que imaginaba estaba frente a Lim, con todo el ceño fruncido y los hombros tiesos.

— No hables así de ella — dijo. Lim se le quedó mirando y mostró sus dientes podridos.

— Tranquilo chico— y como si no hubiera estado ahí giró hacia Thoros — es cruel lo sé, pero esa niña esta perdida.

— Cállate de una vez Lim — ordenó Harwin frío y tan tenso como el toro — sigamos al norte — continuó — El perro quería su oro de vuelta, con mi señora lo espera recuperar. Pero es un hombre sediento de sangre y no me arriesgaré a dejarla con él, las llamas os dijeron Thoros; a los Gemelos. Pues allá iré— Gendry sabía que tendría que seguir a Harwin, pero las palabras de Lim, le habían dejado una extraña desazón en el pecho. Si los dioses eran crueles y si R'hllor quería que el Perro se llevara a Arya con él, significaba que la chica se merecía el peor de los infiernos.

Él no estaba de acuerdo con eso, Arya podría ser difícil y testaruda, pero era valiente y dentro de sus límites les había protegido a él y a Pastel Caliente. De haber sido por ellos, de haber sido por él se hubiera mantenido en Harrenhal, confiado de que la Cabra no le haría nada, pero después de lo visto en el septrio agradeció la decisión de la muchacha. Así que de alguna manera ella le salvó la vida en más de una ocasión, lo mínimo a lo que podía aspirar era a hacer lo mismo.

— La única voluntad que imperó ahí fue la de ese Perro — finalizó Harwin mirando desafiante a Lim, mientras avanzaba, la mirada de Thoros se llenó de conmiseración y extendió una mano hacia el hombro del caballerizo de Invernalia.

— Harwin hermano…— pero este se soltó bruscamente y espoleó su caballo para alejarse del sacerdote.

— Di lo que quieras Lim — dijo con frialdad — pero en esto no cederé, no dejaré a mi señora en las fauces de ese animal, seguiré buscándola, devolveos si queréis — le dio entonces la espalda — ¿Qué dirás a su señoría cuando os pregunte si es que la buscaste? — lo miró por encima del hombro — ¿Qué la lluvia os molestaba o que le temías al Perro? — no vio el gesto de Lim, ni como este escupió al suelo.

Y sin decir más Harwin avanzó por el camino que habían seguido todas esas horas. Dejando al sacerdote en absoluto silencio. Gendry se adelantó, tampoco tenía intención alguna de dejar a la muchacha sola.

— Volveré a colina Hueca — declaró Thoros — informaré a su señoría y partiré con él hacia Los Gemelos, ahí os buscaré — Gendry vio a Harwin asentir ante el plan del sacerdote y sin perderle el paso al caballerizo le siguió.

— ¡Hey, chico! — escuchó a Anguy, pero lo ignoró — ¡Hey tú, Toro! — solo entonces se giró, pero no detuvo a su montura.

— Iré a buscarla— dijo por respuesta, notó como el resto les miraba y entonces Ned también se adelantó.

— ¿Iréis también Ned? — preguntó Thoros, Gendry no notó la fría mirada que lanzó a los que se quedaban, solo le escuchó contestar:

— Es una doncella y está en peligro, si dejamos de ayudar a los inocentes, entonces no sé qué clase de hermandad somos— quiso reír ante el comentario, puede que la flacucha de Arya Stark fuera una doncella, pero hace mucho que dejó de ser inocente, de todas maneras avanzó.

— ¡Maldición el crío tiene razón! — protestó Anguy, cogió su caballo y siguió tras ellos. Gendry volteó una vez más para ver la capa amarilla de Lim desaparecer entre el gris y marrón del paisaje, el casco seguía repiqueteando y comenzó a temblar.

No tardó alcanzar a Harwin, que había tomado la delantera del grupo y este le sonrió cuando llegó a su lado.

— Si nos topamos con el Perro, dudo mucho que seamos suficientes — echó un vistazo hacia atrás en donde les seguían el arquero y un escudero.

— Bastará con que le meta una flecha en el ojo y el perro dejara de ladrar — arguyó Anguy.

— Fue un error de parte de su señoría dejarlo ir — intervino el Ned.

— No es asunto vuestro juzgar las acciones del Lord Beric— interrumpió Harwin — el dios rojo le devolvió al Perro su libertad y su señoría solo respeto ese deseo…

— Eso no significa que nosotros tengamos que hacerlo — dijo nuevamente el arquero.

— Yo no tendría problema alguno — finalizó Gendry.

Cabalgaron bajo la lluvia varias horas más, de manera monótona y tranquila, eso lo estaba impacientando. Mientras Anguy contaba como había ganado el torneo de la Mano, él pensaba en avanzar lo más rápido posible. Sin embargo, solo cuando Harwin lo ordenaba se hacía correr a los caballos y en muchos momentos Gendry terminó adelantándose al grupo. El caballerizo le llamó la atención de manera repetida, pero no quiso escucharlo, hasta que un tronco caído interrumpió una de sus carreras y como no supo controlar al animal voló de un lado al otro del camino, sacando carcajadas en Anguy y otra reprimenda de parte del norteño.

— La próxima vez os quitare el animal y avanzaréis con Ned ¿Habéis escuchado? — Gendry bajó el rostro molesto, pero asintió. Volvió a montar y a soportar los calambres en el culo, pero dejó que el resto avanzara, se sentía avergonzado y frustrado, no quería que el escudero lo viera, sabía que tenía para él esa sonrisa amigable y estúpida que tanto le fastidiaba. Además el paso acompasado de la pequeña compañía le molestaba, pero ya había demostrado que no podía hacer nada por si mismo, siquiera saltar un obstáculo para seguir con su carrera.

— Es peligroso exigir a los caballos en un terreno tan irregular — dijo el caballerizo una vez que se le acercó, Gendry lo sabía, los días en que cabalgaron perdidos en busca del Tridente había ocurrido lo mismo — como el árbol que cortó tu paso, hay cosas que con la lluvia cambian y aparecen, estos son los únicos animales que tenemos y si reventamos las monturas no tendremos como salir de estos bosques ¿Entendéis? — Gendry asintió hosco, miró de reojo al caballerizo y vio como este le sonreía.

Siempre había creído que los norteños eran fríos e indiferentes, lo había escuchado desde que fuera niño en el Lecho de las Pulgas, quizás era una percepción errónea de una forma de ser, el mismo Harwin y Arya eran ejemplo de ello, la noche en que ella llegara a despertarlo para que robara las espadas y los caballos, creyó era una locura, sin embargo la siguió porque temía que algo le ocurriera, además seguía enfadado con ella por que los norteños habían golpeado a Pía y la tenían en un potro para que cualquiera que pasara la violara, a su maestro Luncamore también lo habían asesinado mientras se burlaban de él. Quizás era el precio para que ellos se mantuvieran con vida y si bien Pía había sido de su agrado, prefería incluso a Pastel Caliente por sobre ella. Y ahora estaba molesto porque no avanzaban con la suficiente velocidad, pero Harwin tenía razón, ya se había golpeado por no saber usar su montura, quizás la próxima vez se partiría el cuello y entonces si que no la volvería a ver. Además, seguramente, el Perro también pasaba por los mismos problemas si es que estaba siguiendo el camino a Los Gemelos y debía atender otras razones, algo le decía que Arya no se dejaría, que buscaría la forma de volver a ellos o de escapar. Si la conocía como lo hacía, de eso estaba seguro.

— No os atormentéis más — escuchó, giró la cabeza con brusquedad y ahí estada el escudero de su señoría, Gendry lo ignoró y en silencio siguió avanzando — no fue vuestra culpa que se la llevaran — genial, era lo que hacía falta, que el puto crío le recordara lo inútil que había sido cuando salió tras ella.

— Mi señor, habláis demasiado de lo que no sabéis — contestó cortante mientras avanzaba hacia la cabecera del grupo, el ardor de la cabeza se había vuelto más intenso y comenzaba a molestarle, otro de los resultados de avanzar a ese ritmo tan pausado, su cabeza parecía trabajar más rápido cuando el paisaje se movía con tanta lentitud, veía pasar frente a sus ojos los descoloridos árboles que extendían sus ramas al cielo como hombres ahogándose bajo las miles de espadas que caían, aunque decidió que los llamaría martillos, ese era el ruido que hacían contra su yelmo a cada segundo.

Harto se lo sacó y sintió el alivio refrescante del agua helada sobre su cabeza, todo el frío pareció recorrer su cuerpo aliviando el resto de sus miembros, alzó el rostro para lavarse la cara y con sus manos refregó hasta que se sintió limpio, cuando volvió la vista a sus compañeros estos le imitaban, Edric junto un poco de agua en su yelmo y la bebió, mientras que Harwin y Anguy seguían con los rostros alzados a la lluvia sin detener sus caballos. Aquello le hizo sentir mejor, adelantó su montura y la puso al paso de la de Harwin.

— Estamos a un par de días de Darry, ahí podríamos cambiar por monturas más veloces y así ir a la aldea de Harroway, si el Perro quiere ir a Los Gemelos necesita si o si cruzar el Tridente — dijo Anguy.

— No es buena idea — contestó Harwin — en Darry ya nos conocen, al menos a ti — regaño con el mismo tono con el cual había amenazado de quitarle su caballo. Anguy desvió la mirada.

— Solo fueron un par de chicas.

— Si, un par de chicas y una gran pelea, nos quedaremos con estos caballos, en Harroway el Tridente ha crecido dos veces su cauce, el rio los detendrá al menos un día, no lo desperdiciaremos desviándonos a Darry.

Así quedó fijado el curso que seguirían el resto de la jornada, la cual no terminó hasta llegada la noche. Seguía siendo muy peligroso cabalagar de noche, así que a pesar de las objeciones de Gendry el grupo se detuvo.

—¿Crees que Lord Beric o Thoros hallan tenido más suerte? — preguntó Anguy a Harwin.

— Si es así, no me importaría ir y volver a los Gemelos... — escuchó como el arquero bufaba, pero en ningún momento los miró.

— Si has encontrado a tu señora ¿Por que continuáis con nosotros? De seguro Robb Stark os habría recompensado — no hubo respuesta a ello y acamparon en silencio. Compartieron queso añejo que Ned traía consigo y se fueron a dormir bajo un roble en medio de la lluvia, Gendry soltó una maldición cuando a su lado se instaló Ned, sin embargo el chico no dijo nada y solo se arrebujó en su capa, mientras que Harwin se hacia cargo de la primera guardia.

Fue Anguy quien, esa vez, le dirigió la palabra.

— La loba nos dijo que escapasteis con ella de Harrenhal — Gendry asintió desconfiado, Arya era muy cautelosa con sus palabras, era factible que al caballerizo de Invernalia se lo dijera, los había visto hablar seguido a solas, pero Anguy no contaba con la confianza de la chica.

— Lord Bolton iba a dejar el castillo en manos de La Cabra, escuchó que nos cortaría un pie a todos para que no pudiéramos escapar— Anguy asintió.

— Sabemos que tiene esa costumbre — fue entonces el arquero quién se arrebujó con su capa, al parecer todos estaban tan o más cansados que él, ya que pronto lo escuchó roncar débilmente.

No había querido perderla de vista, sabía que el Perro rondaba y no había dormido tranquilo las últimas noches, además Arya estaba enfadad con él porque había querido continuar con la Hermandad, mientras que a ella la devolverían a Aguasdulces. No entendía la razón de ello, a fin de cuentas ahí vería a su madre y a su hermano. Lo más probable es que la devolvieran a Invernalia…

"_Pero Invernalia había caído"_

Había escuchado que dos de sus hermanos estaban muertos. Así que Aguasdulces era lo más seguro para ella. Ahí volvería a ser trataba como la señora que era, no pasaría hambre o frío. ¿De qué se enojaba entonces? Gendry no lo entendía.

Cuando cerró los ojos la lluvia comenzó a golpearle con más fuerza, pero ya no cargaba con su yelmo. Debía cruzar una puerta con rapidez o de otro modo moriría, sombras de todos colores le rodeaban y en medio del barullo y las risas escuchó las débiles pisadas de una niña, era Arya y observaba con atención las cabezas cubiertas de brea que adornaban Harrenhal el día en que escaparan, vio al Lord Beric con su espada llameante anteponerse ante la niña y como esta extendía su mano para entregarle algo.

_— Valar Morghulis —_ dijo ella, era como terminaba todas las noches antes de dormirse, decía los nombres como si fuera una plegaria y terminaba con esas palabras. La vio sacar la daga y hundirla en el cuello de su señoría, el fuego de la espada se extendía al cuerpo del señor del rayo y este comenzaba a gritar y llorar para volverse el Perro, era cuando ella huía a través de la puerta y él la seguía, solo que la forma de fuego se la tragó antes de que él pudiera ayudarla.

Despertó cuando aún era de noche, a su lado descansaba Harwin y el niño había tomado su lugar en la guardia, seguía lloviendo, pero ya no caían martillos, sino una fina capa de agujas. Gendry ladeó su yelmo, pegó las rodillas al pecho y hundió la cabeza entre los brazos.

— _¿Y mi señora? — preguntó Harwin cuando lo vio entrar._

— _Se la ha llevado el Perro — fue lo único que contestó, Thoros, Harwin y Lim corrieron hacia sus caballos, Gendry también fue por el propio, Ned se les unió. _

_Pero en algún momento habían perdido el rastro, El Perro y Arya se habían esfumado en medio de la oscuridad como si de sombras se tratara._

Se levantó y buscó a Edric Dayne, lo encontró por sus estornudos, estaba sobre una rama y Gendry se subió a esta. No le gustaba el escudero, consideraba que se le daba un trato demasiado especial, solo por ser conocido de su señoría. De todas maneras subió al árbol y le hizo compañía. El muchacho le extendió un trozo de queso que comió con lentitud.

— En cuanto salga el sol nos pondremos en marcha — dijo, luego tembló y volvió a estornudar.

— Estáis muy enfermo mi señor, quizás deberíais volver — no lo dijo con gentileza. El muchacho negó.

— Estoy bien, ya me sentiré mejor dentro de poco. No os preocupéis — Gendry se encogió de hombros.

— No lo estoy, pero retrasaréis al grupo si es que empeoráis — el chico le sonrió con timidez y gentileza, quiso partirle la cara en ese momento.

— No empeorare — Gendry lo reemplazo en la última guardia y los despertó cuando el aire volvió a cambiar para volverse acero. El mismo se sentía mejor, y el escudero de su señoría también se veía repuesto.

Cuando subió a su caballo volvió a sentir el latigazo en el culo, durante su guardia se le había acalambrado y ahora parecía despertar. El amanecer estaba más oscuro que cuando se separaran de Thoros y el resto, pero Gendry se sentía bien, algo parecido a una certeza se lo decía.

"_Lo matará, esperará a que se duerma y le cortará la garganta como al guardia en Harrenhal, lo sé, lo hará"_

* * *

_Se me había cruzado esta historia por la cabeza desde... siempre, solo que debía darle prioridad a otras que más urgentemente reclamaban mi atención. Entre los estudios y el trabajo no he tenido tiempo de actualizar, casi ninguna, así que es posible que con esta también tarde. Pero si os armáis de paciencia lo agradeceré._

_He estado leyendo a muchos autores de España y se me ha pegado el "léxico y la gramática"_

_En fin, pega más con el estilo Troniniano._

_n.n_

_Espero disfruten._


End file.
